The Other Side of Dawn
by Child-of-the-Dawn
Summary: AU for miniseries. Laura Roslin isn't the Dying Leader, but as XO of Pegasus under Admiral Cain, she finds herself bereft at the End of the Worlds, trying to do her duty all while fearing the deaths of her friends William and Saul.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Other Side of Dawn

Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance/Action

Rating: MA/ K/PG-13

Summary: AU for miniseries. Laura Roslin isn't the Dying Leader, but as XO of Pegasus under Admiral Cain, she finds herself bereft at the End of the Worlds, trying to do her duty all while fearing the deaths of her friends William and Saul.

Note: This will only cover from the bombings of the Colonies to the reunion of Galactica and Pegasus.

I won't follow any conversations from the mini to Resurrection Ship either. More fun for me, and it doesn't make sense in my head considering the huge change Laura not being President would be.

* * *

Part 1 of 3

The End

* * *

Colonel Laura Estella Roslin woke slowly to the gentle hum of _Pegasus _as the electricity in the walls rose to life around her. Smiling gently, she opened her eyes to the sight of her well-lived quarters; books she needed to send off to Bill stacked on her coffee table; a bottle of Ambrosia Saul had just given her for her birthday on her kitchenette's counter; her dress greys already prepared for her on her desk chair.

She groaned. It was an ungodly hour to be up regardless of how pleasantly she woke to it. But she had asked long ago to be allowed to attend _Galactica_'s de-commissioning ceremony and she wasn't about to ditch on her best friends. Saul wouldn't let her live it down if she didn't show because she was tired. As for Bill, this was his day too.

Groaning, she threw her legs off her rack and pulled herself up to a standing position. Moving slowly, she wandered into the head and showered. The warmth of the water woke her up and eased her muscles so that when she exited (in a fluffy pink towel, status be damned.) she was less soldier and more Laura.

She eyed her dress greys over a cup of coffee with less distaste than her friends would, but still not looking forward to dealing with the public. After her young days as a pilot, she'd begun work for Adar's Quorum run as PR manager. She'd been good at it, and even helped him in his successful run for President, but quickly resigned as Secretary of Defense after their personal involvement became a way for him to try and control her.

She'd given up on it and decided she had the ability to retire from public life in her thirties. But she'd soon found herself watching those around her explore life in a way being retired didn't allow. Bill's marriage to Carolanne had been the hardest. Not only was Laura certain the woman was no good for Bill (as she had felt about Ellen for Saul), but she had also wished she had given time to that sort of thing. Her days had become restless; her novel soon lost it's appeal even though she was proud of it; Saul and Bill were reunited after years of separation on some freighter and told her numerous times that they missed her.

And then, one day, two marines knocked at her door and told her that Major Adama had recommended her to the recommissioning board and she would return to service as a Lieutenant on the _Valkyrie._. She could remember running up to a beaming Bill and Saul aboard the vessel and throwing herself into their embrace. Quickly the three showed themselves up to task and then she was chosen by Admiral Cain to be XO of _Pegasus, _while Bill became Commander of _Galactica; _Saul went with him, as his XO.

So here she was, years later, wearing the dress greys of a Colonel, off to see her oldest friend finally lay down his burdens. Well, most of them. She knew she'd meet Lee there.

The last time she saw the boy...

"_IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Lee raged, pushing past Saul to strike at his father. Kara ran to stand between them, but Laura beat her to it._

_The young man immediately pulled his punch, only swatting at her stomach. His eyes grew wide and he stumbled back, looking her over to see if he had done her harm with a sudden gentleness. She'd been around him for years, often visiting or coming over to feed him and Zak when Carolanne was too drunk or out with friends for days when they were boys. They'd come to love each other as deeply as any blood relations._

"_Stel.." He said, using the nickname Zak himself had picked for her, "Stel I didn't.."_

"_Yes, you did actually." She replied softly, her eyes shimmering with tears as the Adamas tore themselves apart._

"_You're blaming Bill when Zak had a mind of his own. And you're breaking my heart while you do it."_

_Lee recoiled as if she'd struck him, but his eyes returned to send a smoldering glare at his father," A man isn't a man until he wears the wings of a Viper pilot." He spat. Ignoring the painful moan his father let out at the words, Leland Adama marched out of the cemetery and out of lives of those who remained._

That had been two years ago. Her heart constricted at the memory of Zak's body in that casket, the little boy she'd read to and coddled and loved like her own so unrecognizable that there was no option of looking at his face one last time.

Laura shook her head, dispelling the memory. No time to dwell on regrets, at least not this day.

She was late. First the gymbol on the Raptor she was to take was found to be faulty, then Major Moore's Viper blew a fuse and burned the knuckle dragger who was bringing a replacement. Then she had to file a report about it and order three deckhands and Major Moore to Life Station. Even with the advanced jump capabilities of the new Raptors, which narrowed her flight time down to an hour from _Pegasus_ to _Galactica_, she was going to only show for Bill's party after the ceremony. Saul was going to give her a ration of crap for this...

"I'm going to get their collective asses for this." She grumbled, marching towards the repaired raptor and the mess that was the deck. Throwing her bag into the open Raptor, Laura saluted Lt. Forman, aka "Iceblock", and took a step up the ramp. Finally. She took a step, then another, and then settled herself in the copilot's seat.

And then the world went to hell.

An explosion on the Port side threw Laura into Iceblock, and both women crashed into the side of the Raptor as the force of it knocked the ship on it's side. Several more blasts shook Laura's teeth as she attempted to get off of Iceblock and get out. The pair scrambled out of the Raptor and into a greater mess. The explosion had almost breached the hull.

"Airlock! What now?!" Shouted Iceblock frantically. Laura's mind went seventeen different directions, flight maneuvers, the docking station's blueprints, Bill,Saul,the distance to CIC,Bill,how fast they could launch Vipers,Bill...

"XO? XO...AIRLOCK!"

Laura blinked and focused on the panic in Iceblock's eyes, forcing herself to narrow her world down to the solid steel beneath her feet. No time for regrets, no time for worries.

"Get to your viper! Tell the deck chief to get the squadron ready for the Admiral's orders. MOVE!" She shouted back to Iceblock, hurtling herself onto the deck and running in her heels (WHY the hell did the Fleet provide HEELS to female officers?) as fast as she could down the halls of _Pegasus._

As she ran, her worries returned in full force. How far was _Galactica _from a colonized planet? Five, maybe six hours? How close was Caprica? Were Kara and Lee still there? Did they have any defenses?

_ No, _her mind provided. Galactica's weapons and ammo had long since been sent to Ragnar Anchorage's Depot. They had nothing except the Viper's that she'd flown as a young woman trailing after her childhood friend into war. _Oh gods, hear my prayer. Save them, please save them._

"Admiral Cain!" Laura cried, breathless as she skidded to a stop in CIC. The Admiral was already shouting orders and releasing the fighters Laura had ordered the deck crew to prepare.

"Col. Roslin." Cain said, beckoning her forward until Laura stood side by side, eyeing the Dradis.

"Helena.." She whispered," what hit us?"

Cain turned to her sharply, "Cylons. A fleet of Cylons."

Laura's breath caught. Forty years and suddenly her worst nightmare was blowing up around her. As CIC buzzed with movement, seeking escape, Laura threw herself into supporting her CO with every order barked and prayed that something would remain when the smoke cleared.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 of 3

Interim

It was over.

Laura stood wearily at attention in the Admiral's quarters, watching Cain pace the sterile floor. She was exhausted from the twenty hours spent running, attacking, and running again. Combined with her early wake up call, that gave Laura somewhere around twenty five hours with no sleep and too much adrenaline. Her legs were shaking and her arms felt heavy and weak.

"Further orders, sir?" She said, hating how obvious it was that she was ready to pass out where she stood, especially in front of the tireless Helena Cain. Admiral Cain looked up at her suddenly, stopping her pacing to look her over.

"Sleep for you, I think. I'll take a five hour watch in CIC before you can relieve me. We'll do the same with the crew. I'll have Hoshi create a timetable. No sense in fighting if we're all half dead anyhow."

"Yes sir." Laura replied with a weak salute. Cain nodded and returned the salute.

"Oh, and Laura?" Cain said. Laura turned around at the door, "I'm sorry...I did not know Tigh, but I knew Adama. Good men, good soldiers. We fight for them now."

"Yes, sir." Laura said, all but fleeing this time. She'd done so good throwing off her personal thoughts during their flight from Sagittaron and the gorilla-style fighting, letting her mind bring all her old tactical skills come to the forefront.

But now, as they hid and began to rest, thoughts of her friends and family flooded her waking thoughts, dragging her weary body down even further. Her cousin Marina lived in Caprica City...surely she was dead. Her nephew Mike and his family...Sagittaron. Bill, Saul, Kara and Lee on their dry ship, no ammo and no modern fighters. They couldn't survive a full-scale attack by a heavily armed Cylon fleet.

She stifled a sob just as she tripped into her quarters, hastily kicking off the heels she hadn't been able to slip out of for hours. The soles had rubbed her feet raw and they were red even under her nylons.

They were all supposed to have met on _Galactica_ and then flown home, to Caprica together. Bill had put in a reservation at _Helion_ and Laura even sent home for her best, most girly dress and slip shoes. Those, she noted distractedly, were poking out of her travel bag when she threw it on the floor. Knocking off her uniform, she barely got her skirt and nylons off before she collapsed on her rack.

What was she going to do without them?

Her first shift passed with no signs of the Cylons, then she'd switched with Cain for another few hours sleep and nourishment followed by a second shift in which she had hit a Cylon scouting party and wiped it clean. A dark joy still ran through her at the destruction of the Cylons she encountered, but her mind rebelled against it's own pleasure; This was wrong, not the fighting back itself, but the concept. The war was over, wasn't it? One battlestar left in the Fleet could only do so much. And there was certainly a bunch of civilian ships in flight during the attack. Could some of them have survived?

"Time to switch, Colonel. Get some rest," said a voice to her left.

"Yes, sir, Admiral." Laura replied. Her vision swayed a bit as the adrenaline of the moment seeped away. She needed to rest.

Exchanging looks with the Admiral as she entered CIC, Laura gratefully took the path from CIC to her room and collapsed on her rack.

But she didn't sleep. Weeks later, and Bill's face was still in the back of her mind, reminding her of the people she'd lost and how alone she ways now.

Bill and Saul. Kara and Lee. With Zak in the old days, they had been her foundation through her mother's death from breast cancer and her constant fear of the same. Bill had, just a few days before, berated her senseless for trying to skip her yearly exam. She went at his threat to sic Jack Cottle on her, and while she didn't know the man, the threat was from Husker.

Who would threaten her with sarcastic doctors now

______________________________________________________________________________

Laura didn't know when exactly she fell asleep, but the waking knocked her out of bed and sent her crashing to the floor. As she tried to rise, another blast struck the hull somewhere near her quarters and she felt herself lift off the floor. The weightlessness lasted only a moment, but it was enough for Laura to realize she was in very deep trouble.

The last thing she thought before her head connected with the round handle of her hatch was that she really should of stayed in politics. At least when you got killed over and over, it didn't hurt quite so much.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, this WAS intended as part III of III. However, a certain someone suggested a way to get a little action out of the fury that would be Laura upon learning of her replacement XO's execution. And I loved it. So here ya go, Thamposvido, and thanks for the suggestion. It gave me the desire to change this story into a much larger one XD

Part 3 of ?: 180

* * *

When she came to, Laura immediately recognized the harshness of the lights above her. Life Station. How many times had she been here since her world fell apart at the hands of the Cylons?

"Too damn many, woman."

She smiled, "Hello Joe."

Joe Bindo, an old man by anyone's standards, snorted at her casual greeting as he studied her charts. He was almost bald, with white hair clinging to either side of his head and standing in brilliant contrast to his dark skin. Brown eyes glared at her through his glasses. He'd been her closest friend on the ship since her first tentative steps as a Colonel, and she'd come to rely on his brutal honesty to keep her grounded in the society of tension that was life aboard Admiral Cain's warship.

"For Gods sakes Laura, I'll bet Jack Cottle never had this much interaction with his XO."

She blanched.

"...I'm sorry, Laura. How are you feeling? Any dizziness or spots in your vision?"

"Just a rather impressive headache." She noted, slowly moving to sit sideways on the bed, "How long have I been out?"

Joe moved to disconnect her monitor wire, "A few days. XO is Juergen for the duration. I want you to stay here for a while so I can monitor you. And stop looking at me like that, you had a concussion and were unconscious for over the 24 hour mark. You rest. Juergen can handle it for a while."

Laura bristled, her soft features hardening. No, he very well couldn't. Juergen and Cain may have known one another a long time, but Laura knew how to keep her grounded. The woman required her XO to be subtle with their suggestions or beliefs. Juergen was a good man, but too by-the-book for his own good.

But the look on Doctor Bindo's, Joe's, face brokered no argument. Laura just had to hope no harm came from her absence.

She lay back down, grumbling, "And what am I supposed to do for my confinement?"

Joe said nothing, but when he turned around, it was to throw a book at her chest. She caught it deftly and turned it around to read the title.

"Dark Day." Laura whispered, running her hand over the cover lovingly. Opening the cover, she smiled at the message on the inside-

_Congrats, Airlock. I know this isn't your thing, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. Good Hunting aboard Pegasus._

_-Husker_

It had been sitting on her desk in her new quarters when she first set foot on _Pegasus _as it's XO. She'd never figured out who put it there, but she'd read it and loved it, ending up beginning her collection of mystery novels. A Murder on Picon was the last she'd ever bought. She'd been thinking of giving that one to Bill...

"Thanks, Joe." She said softly, ignoring the way her vision was blurring.

"No problem, kid." A warm but short grip on her shoulder and Joe was off to check on his endless stream of patients.

Laura leaned back, clutching the book to her chest and beginning to doze off as the mellow scent of the old book lulled her into relaxation.

"_Nice stealth mission, Husker." She said into the phone. It was the end of her first stint in CIC as an XO and she'd just discovered the book lying on her desk under a pile of reports," How did you manage it?"_

"_Trade secret."_

" _Well thank you." She said sincerely, running her hand over the cover,"It looks promising."_

"_You're welcome, Airlock. How was it in CIC?"_

"_Not quite so bad. I kept smiling though, I was so...its wonderful Bill. Tell Saul his horror stories didn't work."_

"_You hear that, Saul?" Bill yelled behind him, "Laura says you're full of shit!"_

_Laura laughed at the muffled yet indignant sound of Saul Tigh's reply. Bill came back on a second later, chuckling softly._

"_Listen, we're about to head out. Saul and I both need to be in CIC. One of us should be able to talk to you later. Good Hunting, Airlock."_

"_Good Hunting, Husker."_

"Laura, Laura wake the frak up."

Laura's eyes shot open, the memory of her own goodbye so many years ago echoing in her head. Joe was above her, looking grave and nervous. Something was terribly wrong if Joe was waking any of his patients.

"Whats the matter?"

"The matter is your insane CO is about to launch an attack against a Cylon staging area instead of the small convoy we expected."

"WHAT?" Laura yelled, throwing her feet on the ground and standing in a flash. She stumbled a bit, still in some pain. Joe held her arm as she moved forward.

"Thats insane. She said she'd never do that. We'll suffer losses like...oh my Gods. I need to get to CIC. Juergen'll do something momentously stupid."

"I know." Joe said, and with that the two moved quickly towards CIC.

She came in just as Juergen spoke his reluctance and felt her stomach turn as Cain's stern features turned to stone.

"Give me your side arm."

"Admiral! Don't!!" Laura yelled, clutching the railing. Cain turned to her, as did Juergen, surprised.

"Happy as I am to see you up, Colonel Roslin, please stand down."

Laura said nothing, instead walking around to stand beside Juergen.

"I doubt doing what you think is going to help. My Gods, Helena, have you completely lost site of everything that makes you human?" She challenged, stepping in front of Juergen.. She was going to save someone and didn't seem to care that Cain would kill her for it.

"We do not have that luxury, Colonel. Now, move aside, Colonel, I believe Doctor Bindo has ordered you to not enter CIC with the after effects of your concussion."

"No."

"Then I'm sorry." Cain said simply, pulling the gun from Juergen's side and pointing it at Laura's head. Laura took a deep breath and closed her eyes, envisioning Bill and her family aboard _Galactica._

_Gods, let me see them first._

The shot rattled her bones.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:In case you wonder, I've sort of made Laura a bit older to ensure she is in the war as a young woman. My idea is she ran off or something as a teen and lied on her forms.

ps- spot the World of Warcraft reference and I'll give u a cookie!

Part 4: Cold

Laura gasped involuntarily as the sound of the bullet filled the silence of CIC. Her mind filled with thoughts of the havoc this was going to create. Cain had a loyal crew, but Laura knew that she had the knuckledraggers, the doctors and nurses, the techs and the maintenance workers. There would be trouble.

But as she fell to the floor, she realized someone was above her, their arms wrapped around her in a protective position.

When she hit, she fell to the side on the grating and opened her eyes to stare in Juergen's. Blood was already trickling down his lip and she realized he had stepped back in front of her.

"X..O." He choked out. Laura quickly scooted out from under him and turned him on his back, her hands covering the wound in his chest.

"Keep with me, Juergen." She pleaded, even as his blood soaked her white sleep pants crimson. She hadn't even bothered to dress properly in Life Station, and so the darkness of the man's life spilled out onto pure blankness.

"I should have let Joe escort me the whole way," she muttered to herself, but even as she said it she saw the temporary XO's eyes roll up in his head and the blood cease it's flowing. He was dead.

She looked up, staring coldly into Admiral Cain's eyes.

"Not going to kill me, Helena?" She said, loud enough for only the Admiral to hear her.

"No." She replied, lowering Juergen's gun. She turned to one of her CIC officers, "Fisk, you're up as XO. Colonel Roslin, you are dismissed and confined to quarters indefinitely."

"The price of my soul, Helena?" Laura said with a chill in her voice.

"Franklin, Tam, escort Miss Roslin to her quarters. Ensure she does not leave." The two marines, shaking infinitesimally, bent to help Laura up.

Laura nodded and bent over Juergen Belzen, closing his eyes with one hand whilst whispering a prayer to Persephone to stay her husband's erratic hand. She rose with the help of the two marines and slowly made her way out of CIC.

Confined to her room, Laura went through Dark Day in a matter of hours and her own copy of Tirisfal Glade in three days. The memory of what her calculating, intelligent Admiral had turned into could not be shaken, nor could Colonel Juergen Belyzen's dead gaze.

She heard of very little in the days following the shooting and her confinement. The young Petty Officer who brought her her small meal said little. Her name, Laura gleaned, was Tiamat Sarn.

One day, though, Tia came in late, an extra protein bar on her tray and sat down with Laura, shaking.

"Tiamat, what's wrong?" Laura questioned.

"I...I need to tell you what just happened. Thats what the extra bar is for." Tia's instructions, as Laura recalled, were to wait while Laura ate before taking the tray and cup of water out with her. Time, it seemed, was necessary.

"Tell me." Laura said, taking a bite of the bar and a sip of water.

"We...we found a civilian fleet two days ago..."

Laura brightened, "..but..thats incredible news!" A Civilian Fleet....perhaps protected?

"..The Admiral ordered the FTLs and spare parts, workers, and supplies transferred to _Pegasus._ We left them."

Laura choked on her water, and young Tia was forced to come around the side of the couch and pat her back until she regained control of her breathing. Then she returned to her seat, eyes downcast as Laura struggled with the news.

It was beyond survival; it was the Admiral lost in a haze of lust and revenge. It was something her heart screamed at. What if the civilians had been previously protected? What if the attack hit _Galactica _later than it hit them and there were survivors? What if-

Laura cut herself off, letting the nausea wash over and out, head cupped in her hands.

"There is more...isn't there." She said flatly, looking back up at Tia.

"The Cylons look like us now. Gina Inviere is a Cylon."

Laura laughed, bitterly and darkly, the irony of Cain's brutality and choice of lover coming to look like a cosmic joke. The Cylons looked human and the woman loosing every last shred of her humanity had been fraking one.

"How very fitting..." Laura murmured, a clouded smile overtaking her features. Tia looked up at her uncomfortably," why are you telling me all this?"

"The crew," Tia said, gathering up the wrappers and cup, ready to leave," the below-decks crew, is doubting Admiral Cain's ability to lead this ship."The words 'we follow you' hung in the air, but Tia didn't speak them. Only a look gave Laura any indication of mutiny.And without so much as a backwards glance, Laura's newest ally shut the hatch.

Laura lay back in the couch, realizing the enormity of what she was beginning to consider. Mutiny.

Her stomach turned over, the disgust building in place of her fears and anxieties. Mutiny was never something she'd considered before, leaving her loyalty with the people she answered to. Once it had been Bill as CAG, then Admiral Cain. She was a soldier, she did not use her heart, her emotion, to analyze her orders. But had her CO not crossed that line? She shot a loyal officer who's morals—his honor, not his heart—had not been what she wanted? Removal, dismissal, anything would have been more appropriate a punishment. Cain had not, therefore, used the part of her that held reason. Her punishment had been a gross overkill for the crime of insubordination.

Reaching for the phone, she dialed what she hoped was the deck and prayed.

"Gods forgive me."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The conversation at the end, when the ships meet up, belongs to RDM and the writers of BSG and is not of my own creation.

Part 5: Insurgency

The deck of _Pegasus,_ it's once pristine bulkhead scratched and scuffed by weeks of constant barrage and use, gave Laura plenty of spaces to hide. It had been the will of the Gods, as far as Laura saw it, that the one to pick up the unlogged phone call had been Tia's brother, Artimen.

It had also been entirely of fortune that her guards had been dismissed when Gina's identity had been revealed. Laura's heart ached a bit to know that, despite her choice to try and defend Juergen, Cain felt confident in Laura's loyalty to at least the chain of command to take them away.

It was an easy matter, without the guard, for two knuckledraggers to disengage the lock and free her from her rooms. A quick change, some mussing of her hair and grease on her face, and Laura Roslin was able to walk down into the flight deck unmolested. She'd immediately been rushed to the deck crew's quarters, located off a hallway adjacent to the flight deck itself.

Now she waited. Artimen would be in shortly, with the Chief taken from the civilian ship _Scylla _to figure out how to remove Cain with little or no blood price.

The door unlocked and spun, revealing the young man and the Chief.

"Peter Laird, Colonel." Said the Chief, a hand out to shake hers. She took it and smiled up at him as she rose to her feet.

"Call me Laura, Chief Laird. I'm not of rank."

"For the moment. And call me Peter. I've heard great things about you."

"I'm sorry to say I haven't had the pleasure to do the same.," She said. Leaning forward, she dropped her pleasant face," I'm so sorry I could not prevent what happened."

Laid took a deep breath. Something in Laura's unguarded expression must have been enough, because Laird nodded wordlessly and pulled away with a new emotion in his eyes. Just like that, though it took her a moment to realize it, she had won his trust.

"The whole deck will follow you is the consensus. Don't quite know how an XO managed to stay close to the knuckledraggers."

Laura smiled," When the CO of my first mission found out I was only 16, he grounded my Viper and left me to the devices of the Deck Chief. I got handy working on the Vipers of my friends."

"I assume he reinstated you."

"Hoping mad, but he did. Realized Husker and Bullseye needed their wingwoman."

Laird smiled. Artimen did as well, but there was a tightness in his eyes that told Laura he knew who the two pilots were.

"I'm at a loss, though, as to how we're going to do this."

"Helena Cain has broken the law in shooting Juergen. It is mutiny to refuse the order of your CO, but she ignored the protocol in dealing with him. It's appropriate for the punishment to force an officer to relinquish their rank and stay in the brig until the CO feels they can be freed. I intend to have her arrested on misuse of power charges."

The two men gaped at her," Will that hold up with the officers?"

"Yes. They all know damn well she has overstepped her bounds, but the extraordinary circumstances are messing with everyone. We're all frightened to some degree." She dropped her hands, letting them dangle over her orange-clad knees. She was talking about herself in that 'we' as well as the crew.

"Then we better get a solid plan together. This may get ugly."

He hadn't been kidding.

Laura removed her hand from the neck of the thankfully unconscious guard, his pulse steady under her fingers.

They were in the hall leading to CIC. Behind her, several dozen deckhands, Doctor Bindo, and a few of the pilots stood in wait. The younger of the five pilots was shaking, struggling as Laura had struggled with the decision to mutiny against Cain.

"Remember," Laura hissed softly, "no blood. These are our friends we're talking about, friends who are simply afraid to upset the balance. But also remember that we left more than 20,000 people to die because this ship removed their FTL drives. Admiral Cain has overstepped her bounds, forgotten what we exist for. We defend the people. So say we all."

"So say we all." They mouthed.

Her hand moved up to the side of her head, counting down from 5. As each finger lowered, her heart beat harder and hander against her ribcage.

4.......

_Gods, give me strength_

3.....

_No..not Gods...I cannot ask from you now.._

2....

_Souls of my family...Bill, Saul. Lee, Kara_

1...

_....protect me._

She burst around the corner, immediately whipping her sidearm around to point directly at Admiral Cain.

The others broke out around her, each training their weapons on the officers in CIC. People cried out in alarm, most raising their hands in surrender.

"We're not going to fight back!" Cain yelled, eyes furiously glaring down Laura over the muzzle of her gun. Laura sighed in relief. At least Cain's morality was in tact enough to keep her responsibility to her crew alive.

"Thank you." She said honestly, "I realize none of these people have done wrong. Everyone, remove your fingers from your triggers. We need no accidents."

"Yes sir." She heard Laird answer, but her eyes remained fixed on Cain.

"You would commit mutiny, Laura?"

"It pains me, Helena, it really does." Laura replied, "but I have to."

Cain blinked, a small sigh of disappointment, " This is a unique situation...my decision--"

Laura felt her temper rise. Was Cain actually about to use the hopelessness of their situation as reasoning for her increasingly inhumane actions?

"YOU DECISION?!?!" She barked," Let me tell you, let me tell everyone in this room what your decisions have cost! Yes, you have kept this ship running, have just now helped avoid a catastrophe for the officers. But you ordered a suicide mission that took dozens of pilots, you killed an officer when the appropriate punishment was no where near execution, and you left 20,000 civilians to die.

We are the Colonial Military. Our duty, as set down centuries ago, is to defend the citizens of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol at any cost. 'Any Cost, Admiral, does not include the very people we are ordered to defend!!!." Laura looked around after she'd spoken, making eye contact with each person she could. Beside her, she could barely see Joe raising his gun at Cain for cover.

"You all know this. Our situation does not make that obsolete. In fact, it makes it all the more important. Admiral Cain's actions have undermined our only purpose. I ask that you all accept her removal from power. Mr. Hoshi?"

The young man jumped to attention, "Yes, sir?"

"Will you speak for the officers? Do I have your support in arresting the Admiral?"

Hoshi gulped, looking around at his fellows. Cain's eyes followed him menacingly, but the officers in CIC nodded their consent. Laura had won them.

"You have it....Commander." He said.

Laura smiled in relief, "Thank you, Mr. Hoshi." She lowered her gun and motioned for two marines to arrest Cain.

Just as she lowered her gun, she heard Joe shout in horror and Hoshi lunge for her. She turned back towards Cain to see Fisk removing his firearm and pointing it at her chest. She scrambled to get around the light table and suddenly everything was in slow motion.

It all came to real time after the sound of Fisk's gun firing and the sharp, painful tearing feeling in her leg. She tripped and fell to the floor as several people rushed to restrain Fisk.

"YOU TREASONOUS BITCH!" He was yelling, struggling to get his arms free. Laura looked down at her leg even as Joe bent down to tend to her.

"It's fine, Commander. You'll limp for a while. But damn you woman. How many times am I going to have to deal with your ass getting shot or concussed?"

"A few more times, Joe. A few more times."

And just like that, Laura Roslin became the Commander of the _Pegasus_.

It took her two weeks to sort through everything. Cain she had in the brig, Gina she had under heavy guard in Life Station (something in her just screamed at anyone, even a Cylon, being raped. And she would not allow such conduct on her ship.), and Fisk was also confined to the brig indefinitely, unless they found survivors with a prison vessel.

The officers were still shaken by the sudden changes in command, so she had made herself available to anyone who needed reassurance. That had taken up even more time, but she felt it well worth it to feel a sense of calm permeate the ship top to bottom.

Heaving a sigh, she turned from her charts to regard her new XO. Kendra Shaw was Cain's Razor, but Laura found her feelings of revulsion at her own actions during the _Scylla _massacre to make her much more human than her mentor. In turn, Shaw accepted her new CO and kept no grudge from Cain's removal.

"Commander." Shaw said suddenly from her place near one of the Dradis consoles. Laura walked over to her, peering over her shoulder.

"Are those Colonial?" She looked over at Hoshi, who quickly got to work attempting to verify the signals.

"They're...oh my gods, Commander. It looks like...like _Galactica_!"

All the air rushed from Laura's lungs at the pronouncement. For a moment, joy flooded her mind and heart. The miracle of their survival took her breath away. Miracle...

Laura swallowed down her emotion. It could be their signals, but the Cylon baseship sending them. She couldn't believe it, not just yet. She owed her crew that much.

"Launch all alert Vipers! Hoshi, raise a channel between ourselves and the unidentified vessel. Colonel Shaw--"

"Attention unidentified vessel. This is the Battlestar _Galactica. _Identify yourself or we will fire upon you." Laura's eyes widened. She knew that cantankerous voice...

"Colonel, go ahead and respond."

"Yes sir. Attention," she said into the comm, as Laura stared at the Dradis, ready to call the fighters to arms," This is Colonel Kendra Shaw of the battlestar _Pegasus _to the ship claiming to be _Galactica._ Please respond on this channel."

Static hissed for a moment, and then the comm buzzed to life with the most wonderful sound Laura had ever heard. Low and rough, it was the voice she'd longed to hear since everything went to pot.

"_Pegasus,_ this is _Galactica _actual. Authenticate identity with recognition codes immediately."

Hoshi plugged in the codes and Laura picked up the comm herself, hands shaking in relief.

"_Galactica,_ this is _Pegasus _Actual. Bill, you're not going to believe the months we've had."

"LAURA?!?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Chapter title courtesy of my friend Selene. Its in Malay, which I think is really pretty ^_^

**Part 6: Semua** (Together)

* * *

Laura laughed into the comm," Like I said, Commander Adama, it's been quite a journey."

"Apparently." He replied, the smile obvious even though she couldn't see him.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to finally set foot on that bucket of yours, I do believe I'm quite late to the party." She said, unable to resist.

"Very well. We'll be expecting you in landing bay two. _Galactica _Actual, out."

Laura almost sank to her knees in relief. They were actually alive, and she'd see them in the flesh soon enough.

"Mr. Hoshi, call down to the deck, tell them to ready a raptor and get Iceblock in the pilot seat. Colonel Shaw, with me please."

"Yes sir." The younger woman said with a nod," Commander, are you ok?"

"Yes," Laura replied with a reassuring smile," I simply am relieved to hear from Commander Adama. He's an old friend, so is his XO. I actually babysat his children during my absence from service. "

The two of them made their way out of CIC and down towards the flight deck. Shaw looked at her, surprised and mildly interested at this piece of information.

"Thats quite an amazing feat, to have them be alive. I think I would feel the same." She said evenly, looking off into nowhere. Laura felt for her. Her mother had been a well liked Quorum member and she knew her loss was weighing on her daughter.

They said no more as they walked side by side towards the flight deck. Once there, Chief Laird greeted them with a warm smile. Most of the crew they passed, having heard the pa blasting the other Commander's voice through the ship, were smiling too, suddenly filled with hope over the arrival of what could be some of their loved ones.

Laura's stomach was up in her ribcage and her heart in her throat as she finally sat down in the back of the Raptor with Shaw. Relief made her limbs weak and rubbery once she let go and relaxed, and she had to clasp her hands together to stop their trembling.

"Lets get going, Iceblock." She said up to the front. Iceblock turned and winked.

"One sappy reunion, coming right up."

"Annie..."

The woman just laughed, and Laura was too happy to hear the sound to berate her for teasing.

The landing was jarring, but Laura had known before that hands on was the only way to exist under William Adama's command. She rose with feigned grace and moved to the hatch as Iceblock disengaged the thrusts and rose as well. Laura had to mentally shove all her emotions under a rug. She would not run out and throw her arms around one or both of her friends and the young pilots. She was not lying-on-her-application Lt. Laura anymore. Somehow in the space of a few months she'd become a battlestar commander and she was going to act like it.

The ramp finally lowered, revealing the entire crew of the aging battlestar awaiting her and Shaw in perfect formation. And there, between the rows of pilots, deck crew, and officers stood Bill and Saul, both sets of eyes displaying just how pleased they were to see her, but they too reeled it in and remained ever the controlled soldiers. Instinctively she held out a hand, and Bill took it, leading her down towards the assembled men and woman.

"I'm sure theres a story to be told, Commander Roslin, but for now, welcome to _Galactica._"

Laura smiled at him gently, then let her gaze roam over the people gathered around him. Lee was there with Kara, and she nodded to them, unable to express how happy she was.

Feeling like she should speak, she stepped back beside Shaw and prayed she came out authoritative enough.

"We have all suffered terribly these pasts months, but to see you all here, to see the civilians we are charged with protecting alive and safe under your watch brings me hope. Now, what are we all standing here at attention for? It's been a long time since I wore a jock smock, but I believe silent and orderly are not for finding out your comrades survived doomsday."

Cheers erupted at her words as Bill and Saul laughed over the sudden din of the crew who had followed Laura and Shaw mingled and greeted the crew of _Galactica , _laughing and hugging (and, dare she say it, a few sporadic instances of kissing too). It was then that she abandoned protocol and hugged Bill with all her strength.

"Oh my Gods I thought I'd lost you four." She whispered into his collar.

"No way, Airlock." He whispered back, the husky voice she'd never imagined hearing again a Gods send for her heart. She pulled back from him, beaming, turning and giving Saul the same treatment.

"Nah, you know us. Takes more 'n the apocalypse to kill us."

"Regular roach, aren't you Saul?"

"No ma'am, thats my wife."

Laura blinked. Ellen Tigh had survived? She shook her head, dispelling the disappointment at the revelation. Ellen Tigh was human, and thus another body added to their horrifyingly low numbers, even if she was insufferable.

Lee and Kara stood away from the three friends, conscious of the history they shared, but still wishing to greet Laura themselves. She pulled them both into a hug.

"Hey, Stel." Lee whispered hesitantly. She responded by allowing Kara to move away and hugging him with both arms. The fight of almost two and a half years before, his accidental strike at her, was so far from her mind. He was here, one of her boys. She wasn't about to wallow in that misery any more.

"Oh, Lee. It's ok. Thats another life now." She said fiercely," You're one of my boys are your alive. I was never mad anyway. Just loved my Adamas too much." She added, pulling back to look him over. A few cuts, a few bruises, but nothing that would not heal in time.

"We've got a lot to discuss."

"Yes, we do. Like how you ad your father are suddenly talking?"

Lee laughed, "Yeah, minor miracle. But hey, the worlds ended."

Laura sat back in the couch next to Shaw, having retold the entire gritty story from her aborted attempt to come to _Galactica _to nearly being killed by Admiral Cain and Major Fisk. At the last admission, she felt Bill's hand find her and his eyes flash with brief anger.

"How is that leg?"

Laura smiled. Typical Bill to cling to that part of her story, "It aches just a bit. Thank Gods for Mr. Hoshi. Fisk and Cain are in my brig. I sent the Cylon to Life Station...my Gods, Bill, it may be a machine but I do not doubt it can feel horror and fear. Not after seeing Inviere...." She shuddered, recalling the way she'd found the Cylon woman, "I don't think anyone deserves rape. She has been a bit more responsive since I ordered her to be cared for. Gave us her mission, model number..she used our codes to drop the shielding field at Sagitteron. Her model is Six. There are Twelve models."

Bill nodded," This is greatly disturbing at any rate."

"Cylons look like us...my Gods.." Cursed Saul softly, "The President is going to have a fit."

Laura looked up at him sharply, "President? Don't tell me Adar--"

"--isn't here. Tom Zarek. I was Secretary of Labor."

The four of the turned at the voice as a man came in dressed in a plain grey suit, his face worn and tired. He took Laura's hand and kissed it gallently. She had to smile at the overworked way he went about it.

"You must be the new Commander of the _Pegasus."_

"Laura Roslin. Pleased to see something of home survived, even if it is the oft-arrested former union leader."

Zarek chuckled, "Oh boy, I'm not going to have to convince you I'm not entirely a self serving bastard too am I? Commander Adama almost decked me one."

"President Zarek was VP to President Keikeya. She died of breast cancer not long after undermining my authority and legging it to Kobol. Her son, Billy, Zarek, Kara, and Lee found a map to Earth."

"Earth." Laura said,"You mean..."

"There is a lot I need to tell you about the past months **we **have had."


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7: Preparation**

* * *

Laura wanted to be sick.

The things Bill had told her...the device that kept them tracked for the Cylons; Doral and the thief Conoy as Cylons; The creation of the Blackbird named _Laura_ (He wanted to keep her memory alive); the Anchorage; 33; the split; Kobol; Elosha's death; the water; finding out one if his pilots was a Cylon;the death of Molly Kekeiya and her visions sending them towards Earth. Combined with her own admission about the composition of the Cylon Fleet, it was enough to make her head spin.

"As far as we've noticed on our raids, the Cylons cluster in the same formation, much like our battlestars protect the civies. But we haven't been able to get close enough. "

" I think Chief may be able to help with that. The_ Laura _is his pride and joy right now. He believes she could get close, however we won't know till he has that thing finished." He replied, looking a bit overexerted as he sat back into the couch.

His fatigue was worrisome, as was the dark shade his eyes had taken after the initial joy wore off. But what made her ill was the pause he had taken between throwing Kekeiya in the brig and finding her on Kobol. There was something there, something tense, that was far more than just his burdens of command.

"What aren't you telling me, Bill? And don't say nothing, or I'll just get it out of Saul." She demanded as he finished.

"Its nothing." He all but growled.

"Frak it, Bill, don't lie to me. Something happened to get you to follow a stranger and her visions."

Bill looked up at her, her hair finally braided back out of her face, her eyes sharp and gleaming, uniform mussed ever so slightly. Something in her stomach did a flip at the look he was giving her, as if he'd never quite known her.

"When I found out Sharon Valerii was a Cylon, it was because she put two bullets into my chest."

Thunder struck. Laura felt herself sink to the floor with the words. Immediately Bill wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

"My Gods, Bill. My Gods.." She whispered, pulling him towards her. The feelings that overwhelmed her, her fears and the realization that she'd almost lost her best friend twice.

"See why I didn't want to tell you?" He said softly, breath tickling along her ear.

The feel of his breath woke her from her sudden flurry of fear and she realized how someone would see their positions were they to walk in on them in that moment: One of his arms on her waist, the other on her back. Her own arms around his waist and their bodies leaning one one another like lifelines. Something clicked in her mind after all the fear and worry and relief, one after another in a seemingly endless dance.

Memories of the many close calls they shared, of times she felt her heart stop when she heard he had done something more reckless than she or Saul ever would. So many times both he and Saul had been hurt, yet when she thought of Saul's close calls, a sisterly protection arose. With Bill...his near misses had incapacitated her.

The idea of him nearly dying scared her witless. The idea that she loved him finished the job.

She wanted to laugh at the joke the universe was playing. All these years at his side, and it's only when the worlds end that she realizes she's in love with a man protocol would eternally block her from.

"Bill, I think I--"

"CIC to Commanding Officer." Oh, of all the timing in the Twelve Colonies, it would have to be that Felix Gaeta had none. Bill released her reluctantly and scooped up the phone.

"Adama. Yes...so it's done? Kara wants to...can that thing really make it? Very well, we'll be down shortly," He looked up at her as he dropped the phone back into it's cradle," That was Gaeta informing me that we're in position to ambush a Cylon carvan."

"You think this new ship of yours can get a closer look?"

"I'll let Kara know she has the go-ahead. This may be what we've been hoping for."

She smiled tightly, "I hope you're right."

It was indeed what they needed.

"The Six has confirmed the identity of the ship."

* * *

Laura sighed, leaning over the desk to cross her fingers together. Beside her sat Bill and Saul, across was Shaw and Kara. Between them, the photos shown to the Six from the stealth ship.

"Its called a Resurrection Ship. Six told us it is how Cylons download. Destroy the ship, destroy the Cylon's ability to resurrect. It's not the main hub, but its their only hope this far from the main Cylon fleet. " Kara said, moving a close up of the ship into Laura's view. Row beyond row of women like their Six were connected to the wire framing of the Ressurection Ship. It was eerie, to say the least. How was it to live knowing your life was just a repeated program? Did the Cylons have any sense of love? How did they find meaning in what they did, faced with eternity alive?

"Perhaps the Cylons bit off more than they could chew by making themselves in our image," Shaw said, dark hair falling in her eyes," But I think that means we can trust the Cylon woman's word. She understands pain and fear now, and she doesn't like it."

They all turned to Bill, the senior officer among them. He made the face Laura knew from years of experience, the one that meant he agreed but didn't feel like telling you immediately. She smirked. Thirty five years and he still took forever to consider things he already decided upon.

"I'm going to agree with Colonel Shaw. Kara, you have permission to take the _Laura _out again. Only this time, you're mission is to destroy this Resurrection Ship. Commander Roslin, since the _Pegasus _is a more modern ship, would you lead both squardrons to take out the Cylons once we have this Resurrection Ship in pieces?"

Laura nodded, " Of course. _Galactica _should stay behind to protect the Civilians. I assume you wish to leave some Vipers here?"

"Yes, at least five. We can recall the rest if need be, but I doubt the Cylons expect us to actually target them for this purpose."

"Then lets get this party started." smirked Kara. Saul chuckled darkly.

"One hell of a party."

Laura and Bill walked together down the long halls of her ship, both silent in preparation of what was to come.

"I wish you didn't have to lead this." He said suddenly, stopping near the hatch leading to the flight deck and his Raptor home. She stopped as well, smiling soflty.

"Theres no other choice. My ship is made for quick attacks, not _Galactica._ That old girl was for a war when we still fought CPU-written robots. Cain used _Pegasus _successfully on very similar raids before."

"Speaking of Cain," Ah, he was covering up his little slip of emotion," What will you do with her? I read over her logs, and I can't find fault with her actions. I almost took the same ones. Had I not had Molly yelling at me or Lee standing against ever poor decision I almost made, my story would be the same. Even the loss of my own humanity."

Laura sighed, "I don't know. Keep her in the brig? She's dangerous, Bill. Honestly Gina is less of a threat to me and my crew. At least she is honest about her intentions..."

He quirked an eyebrow at her continuous use of "she", but said nothing of it. Instead he pressed a hand to her shoulder in support and stepped towards the hatch.

"We can figure out the fate of Helena Cain once this is successful. Stay clear, Airlock."

He turned the hatch open and stepped through, stopping only when Laura spoke up again.

"What do you hear, Husker?"

"Nothin' but the rain." He replied, eyes sparkling at the use of their old Commander's phrase.

"Then grab your gun and bring in the cat."

He winked, laughing, and pretended to shoot at her.

"Boom, boom, boom, sir." And then he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

OMG YES. I am done! Hope you enjoyed the fic, there may eventually be another, but right now I'm going to finish the other million fics I've started.

**Part 8: Beginning**

**

* * *

  
**

"I think I'm rather sick of banging my head on things." Laura hissed thorough gritted teeth, massaging the bump on her temple where she'd just hit the side of the Dradis. The Gods must enjoy listening to her grumble.

Colonel Shaw smiled for the first time since boarding the ship back in the Colonies. " I'd get used to it, sir."

Laura smirked wryly, turning her attention back to the blips that indicated their ships, "Actual to Starbuck. Does it look like they're reacting?"

"Yes sir! Frakkin' Toasters are running! They're actually running!" Cheers erupted in CIC at the pronouncement. Laura and Shae both sighed in relief.

"Then Alert Vipers! Launch! XO, radio to Commander Adama to let his ships jump!"

"Yes, sir. _Pegasus _to _Galactica._ Jump all Vipers to our coordinates. The enemy is beginning to retreat. I repeat, enemy is beginning to retreat!"

At her words, several of Bill's hotshot pilots jumped into Dradis range, pummeling a Basestar that was attempting to spin up it's FTL drives. It exploded in a brief flash of fire before the lack of atmosphere swallowed up the dancing flames into the darkness.

"_Pegasus!!! _You've got an incoming nuke! Brace for impact!" Kara cried suddenly, "Damnit I only got three!"

Laura spread her feet and curled her hands around the top edge of the console, rolling her eyes. Three was damn near impossible for one pilot, yet Kara had to complain.

"Brace for impact!" She repeated into the comm, the entire crew joining her in preparation. The impact rocked the entire vessel, throwing a few Specialists into the bulkhead. She shook her head, blinking away the nausea and checking the Dradis again.

"Mr. Hoshi! Where were we hit?" She yelled over her shoulder to the young officer. He quickly pulled up an overlay of the entire ship and scanned the prints.

"Near the brig, sir, and down to the airlock. No signs of a breach, though.

"Send two marines down to check on Cain and the Cylon. I don't want either of them dead right now."

"Yes sir."

"Take out the remaining two basestars, Starbuck. Then get your ass out of there before the cavalry comes in."

"Boom, boom, boom, Commander Roslin."

Everything flew by as if from a dream as the Colonial pilots blasted the baseships to hell. Soon the enemy was in tatters, it's Raiders jumping away like bursts of starlight. Laura watched the Dradis lose the retreating Cylons, leaving only bright green Colonial signals pinging on the radar screen. Relieved, Laura ordered the jump back and left Shaw to take over.

The rooms she had kept from her XO days never looked so comfortable, but Laura only paused to unbutton her jacket and slip of her shoes (her bad habit, how many times had she run out only to realize she was barefoot?) before walking into the head to rub some anti-inflammatory gel on her once-again bruised head.

"Should find that concealer or Joe will have my head." She muttered to herself as she dug through a drawer. She pulled out her make up bag with a grin, thankful that she never stopped being girly on the inside. She applied the concealer sparingly, aware that it could be the last in existence, and turned to have a lie down on her rack.

The click of a safety trigger being released stopped her in her tracks. So the did rage in the eyes that stared her down.

"Where are my marines?" Laura demanded, eyes focusing in the muzzle of the weapon trained on her forehead.

"Knocked out. They were just following orders. No need to kill them for it."

Laura sneered," So it's only death for those who think, Helena?"

Cain scoffed at her, "You have crossed a line, Roslin. Taking my command, ignoring battle to babysit civilians, and treating that _thing _as if it was a real person.

Goodbye, Laura Roslin. I'm taking my ship back. And I'm going to put Adama in his place." She hissed. And shot.

Once again the sound shook Laura's bones. Once again, it wasn't her that fell from a fatal shot.

Cain stared at her vacantly as blood trickled down her forehead and into her once-clever brown eyes. Through her forehead was a gaping hole. She remained upright for a moment, arms falling to her sides and her gun to the floor, and then she toppled over in an ungraceful heap on the grating.

Behind her stood Gina Inviere, her eyes calm as she lowered her weapon and stared curiously at Laura, as if contemplating what she saw.

"Going to kill me too, Gina?" Laura asked, still in shock that she'd once again, quite literally, dodged a bullet. Gina studied her in silence a moment more before relocking the safety on her gun. She shook her head.

"A life for a life. You ordered my treatment when they would have let me rot. You make me curious, Laura Roslin. There is more for you to do...you have a destiny, I think. Even if you do not walk as the Dying Leader, you have a destiny greater than hers." She raised the gun back up again, but Laura had the feeling she still would not shoot.

"We'll never meet again, I hope." Gina said, before turning and running for the flight deck, where Laura knew some of her deck crew were going to be heading for the Rising Star for R & R. And something in Laura gave her pause before her trembling hands managed to dial to CIC and the brig.

* * *

Fisk was dead, no doubt by Gina's hand as Cain had been, and Laura sat in her quarters, thinking about how she'd almost died for the fifth time in so many months. A knock at her hatch brought her back to reality, and she opened it with more caution than she normally would.

It was Bill, face tight and eyes immediately checking her over. Before she could speak, he had shut the hatch behind him and taken her into his arms. Emotionally and physically drained, she molded into the empty space between them with no resistance.

"When I heard the brig had been damaged, I thought for sure they would get to you before you got back." He said, the husky tone of his voice strengthened by his emotions. Not thinking, Laura wrapped her arms around his back and held him closer.

"You'll never be rid of me, Bill." She whispered. His hold on her strengthened in response. For a moment neither moved. Her realization from earlier came back as the seconds ticked by and she managed to keep herself in the circle of his arms as she pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Bill.." She said, watching his normally unreadable face soften into something that both set her on fire inside and scared the life out of her. She didn't need words to know he'd come to the same conclusion as she had.

He put a finger to her lips, and she stopped attempting to speak, "When the attacks came I thought you were in dock. I thought you had died. Then you're shot and I thought that I'd regained hope only for my fear to be true."

His eyes stormed at her in silence for a moment," I've been scared for you more times since the attacks than I can say. I don't think its going to end anytime soon."

She laughed. He was right, of course. Never overly demonstrative, when he choose to use words, he usually was right on the mark.

A gentle hand raised her chin to look him in the eyes and the next thing she knew, he had closed the distance between them and kissed her. Immediately, the feel of his tentative kiss broke her nervous indecision. She kissed back, pressing into him and brushing every thought of rank and rumor from her mind. The worlds had ended and somehow she stood among the ruin. Somehow the people she called family lived. The man she'd loved in the back of her heart since she was thirteen survived. The Gods had granted them amnesty from their people's arrogance and complacency.

Commander Roslin would not waste the opportunity to rebuild.

And Laura, in the arms of William Adama, wasn't going to waste it either.

_**THE END**_

­___________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
